


致命诱惑

by 161314



Category: yeye - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161314/pseuds/161314





	致命诱惑

孕期车｜大肚play｜ABO｜宠×诱｜情趣内衣×2

 

伏特加×蜜桃果茶

 

*罪人不该被原谅

 

 

 

 

现在是六月天了，朱正廷的肚子越来越大，用一般保护的东西也罩不住了，蔡徐坤干脆就让他别上班待在了家里，这一来二来，朱正廷也长了一些肉，蔡徐坤也乐在其中，以前一直说着没有肉硌得慌，现在真是喜欢的不行。

 

朱正廷闲的无聊，在家里这鼓捣鼓捣，那折腾折腾，把家里的保姆阿姨吓得话都说不清，连忙让朱正廷坐沙发上。坐在沙发上的朱正廷晃了晃手臂，脑袋里回想了一下，蔡徐坤说今天不是很忙，朱正廷便给他发了一条微信，没过多久，蔡徐坤的电话就打来了。

 

 

“坤～”

 

甜腻腻的撒娇，蔡徐坤觉得自己都能够感觉到对面的娇人儿甜甜的蜜桃味，想到这，便低声笑了一下，调戏起对面的朱正廷。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“想你了不行嘛～”

 

“别燥，我马上就回去了。”

 

“我感觉我发情期快来了。”

 

“先找保姆那拿针。”

 

“不要，我要等你回来。”

 

蔡徐坤二话不说，对着会议室里面的所有人说“散会”之后又接着跟朱正廷调情，在众目睽睽之下，笑着走出了会议室。

 

“让我猜猜，你现在正在进电梯？”

 

“嗯，我们家宝贝怎么这么棒，这都知道？”

 

“哼哼～”

 

朱正廷被哄的开心，躺在床上将电话贴在耳边打着哼哼，一双手揉着自己的肚子。朱正廷的肚子不算大，因为本身怀孕前就很瘦，又一直工作着，体重怎么也上不去。怀孕这期间倒是长了一些肉，但是依旧抱着有些硌人。

 

 

胸前的白纱已经被浸湿，甚至渗透到了白衬衣外面，朱正廷有些难耐，跟电话对面的蔡徐坤撒着娇。

 

“坤～好难受……好想让你吸吸我……嗯……”

 

“啧……安分点，我马上就到家了。”

 

蔡徐坤刚坐进车里，就被朱正廷断断续续的呻吟声撩的头皮发麻，抓着方向盘的手又紧了些。

 

“啊……嗯……我感觉…你的肉棒已经插进来了……”

 

“啊……坤…再快点……嗯……”

 

“好爽……唔……”

 

“操！”

 

蔡徐坤一拳打在方向盘上，不经意触碰到的鸣笛按钮响起，耳边是朱正廷婉转动听的呻吟，前面是拥堵无比的道路，蔡徐坤有些烦躁，将头发随意的撩起，点了一支烟，将手臂撑在车窗上，对电话里的朱正廷说着：“朱正廷……？别乱来……嘶…”

 

“嗯～坤坤～操我嘛……”

 

“我的小穴好空虚啊……”

 

“想吃老公的肉棒……”

 

“朱正廷，回家等着被我操死吧。”

 

蔡徐坤说完就将电话挂断，他还隐约能听见挂断前朱正廷的轻笑，自己不由得低头笑了一声。而这一低头，刚好就看见了自己裆部鼓成一团，不禁捂住双眼，而身后的鸣笛声又响起，蔡徐坤直接开着车就冲了出去。

 

 

被挂断电话的朱正廷不怒反笑，躺在床上笑得一抖一抖的。空气中是甜腻腻的水蜜桃味，而散发出这些香甜气味的便是床上的朱正廷。朱正廷等的有些着急，但是转念一想蔡徐坤要回到家估计还有十五分钟的路程，便慢慢的坐起来下了床，进了衣帽间不知道干什么。

 

其实今天算算便是蔡徐坤的农历生日，但是那家伙基本不过这个生日，所以这个日子一般都被遗忘在一角。朱正廷拍案叫绝，正巧没有什么理由和蔡徐坤来一场翻天覆地的情事，这不，撞枪口上了？

 

朱正廷窝在衣帽间里呆了很久，连蔡徐坤已经快到家了都不清楚。挑挑拣拣了数件，最终目光落在了一件暴露无比的情趣内衣上面。这件内衣是蔡徐坤以前说增进情侣之间的感情而买的，但是被朱正廷发现之后这件情趣内衣就直接藏在了衣帽间里面，估计蔡徐坤都不知道这件衣服的踪影。

 

这件情趣内衣有些特别，它的上衣内部本来是柔柔软软的海绵，但是经过改装之后有一个凸起的圆点放置在上面。朱正廷看着那件情趣内衣忍不住又唾骂了一句变态的蔡徐坤，但是还是不情不愿的将那件黑色内衣穿在了胸上。

 

朱正廷的乳尖一向敏感，只是轻轻一碰，就会淌出奶水。瞬时间，喷香喷香的奶汁就流了出来，而朱正廷的呻吟也溢出了声。

 

“哈……都怪蔡徐坤……嗯……”

 

这件情趣内衣改装的比较特殊的还有一点，便是两片是分开穿上的，所以，有一片还吊在半空中，而因为重力使另一片在朱正廷胸前挤压的更凶狠。朱正廷腿有些软，靠在墙上才勉强撑住，拿起另外一片内衣颤颤巍巍的挂在自己的胸前，当两片同时带好，又拿起手上的遥控器，轻轻一按，蜜桃混着奶香味，就像蜜桃奶昔一样，甜的腻人。

 

 

“操……啊……”

 

“明明才开了一档……唔……”

 

朱正廷抱怨了几句，将宽松的裤子解开，随意的扔在了地上。朱正廷没穿内裤，只是因为刚刚在诱惑蔡徐坤的时候并未麻烦的再将内裤穿上。已经被润滑的后穴流着肠液，滴滴答答地，一点一点慢慢在空中扯出一条长线，随之落下地板上。

 

 

既然上衣不是什么好东西，那么下身的内裤就更加恶劣了。一条假根被沾在了那内裤上面，目测虽尺寸还没有蔡徐坤的大，但是大小也是可观。朱正廷吞了吞口水，看着那件内裤眨巴眨巴眼睛，随后认命地穿了上去。穿到一半，那根假根也进到一半朱正廷就有些受不了了，但是又不想放弃，往上一拽，那根假根便抵到了朱正廷的敏感点。朱正廷呜咽一声，跪在了地上，因为肚子不太方便，所以朱正廷也没法舒适，只好又站起身来出了衣帽间。

 

 

蔡徐坤一到达家门口，车也来不及停在车库里面，只好拔了钥匙就冲进了家里。手握在门把上，愣了一下，他隔着门就能嗅到朱正廷甜腻腻的蜜桃味和诱人的奶香味。蔡徐坤握紧了拳头，他原本在窗外吹了一路风，情欲快要冷静下来，但是只是嗅到了朱正廷的信息素，就硬的快要炸掉，狠狠打开了门，进去之后用力将门甩上。

 

还在卧室里的朱正廷听到那暴怒的关门声暗叫不好，他已经可以闻到alpha毫无顾忌释放出来的伏特加了。朱正廷不能喝酒，光是闻到酒就会有些醉，还没逃到浴室里面去，就被那气势汹汹的烈酒熏软了腿，跪在软绵绵的地摊上，身后和胸前的折磨达到了最高的，致使朱正廷小声啜泣了起来。

 

“朱正廷，开门。”

 

alpha的声音从门外传到屋里，朱正廷吓到不敢开门，小心翼翼的将眼睛凑到那个朝外面看的小孔那里。小孔外是正在撩着头发的蔡徐坤，脸上的怒意显而易见，朱正廷吞了吞口水，出声：“坤……你跟我保证，我开门你不许打我……”

 

“乖，我怎么会打你？”

 

 

蔡徐坤被气笑了，语气便放的轻柔了一些，手指在门板上轻轻敲了两下，便看见朱正廷打开了一点门缝，将头露出了一点，眨巴着大眼睛看着他。一打开门，蜜桃混着奶香的味道便更浓郁了，一时间熏的蔡徐坤有些头晕。

 

“你没穿衣服？”

 

“穿了，你不信进来看看。”

 

朱正廷咧嘴一笑，伸手将蔡徐坤拉进了门，“砰”的一声将门关上，将蔡徐坤压在门板上。

 

因为肚子的原因，两人没法贴的更紧密一些，但是一旦两人沉浸在情爱之中，这些繁琐的事情也就抛在脑后，只顾与对面的爱人增进感情了。

 

朱正廷急忙封住了蔡徐坤的嘴巴，杂乱无章的在蔡徐坤嘴里侵略着，但是被蔡徐坤按住脑袋一转，后者整个身子就压在了朱正廷身上，粗暴的吻着怀里的娇人。

 

 

“唔……哼……”

 

蔡徐坤一边亲着朱正廷一边在朱正廷身上点着火，带着薄茧的大手在滑嫩的肚皮上轻轻抚摸着，翘着滑嫩的肚子上浮现出一抹红色，又将手从肚皮上移开向上移动着。当蔡徐坤摸到那情趣内衣的事情，愣了一下，松开快要窒息的朱正廷，将朱正廷从头到尾打量了一遍，咽了口口水，覆在朱正廷耳边说：“宝贝儿今天诚心诱惑我呢？”

 

被情欲染上的声音沙哑无比，随着话语一起吐出的热气喷洒在朱正廷的脖颈上，熏的朱正廷的脖颈染上了一抹红色，朱正廷躲避着，但是被蔡徐坤牢牢禁锢在自己怀里，倒在了床上。顾忌着朱正廷的肚子，蔡徐坤没敢用力压上去，只是轻轻贴着朱正廷，慢慢地摩擦着。

 

朱正廷大喘着气，像只脱水的鱼儿，渴望着大海，渴望着家。朱正廷双眼迷离，弥漫着水雾的眼睛一动不动地盯着蔡徐坤，周遭都是朱正廷的蜜桃奶香味和蔡徐坤的烈酒伏特加味。

 

“坤坤……”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你好香啊，是酒……嗯的味道……”

 

朱正廷显然是被高精度的信息素熏晕了，奶奶的抱着蔡徐坤撒着娇，还不知死活的将蜜桃果茶味的信息素大方的释放着。蔡徐坤无奈的笑了笑，点点朱正廷的鼻尖，又将嘴唇贴在朱正廷嘴唇上摩擦着。

 

“这是不是我以前买的？”

 

“嗯……”

 

“哦？”

 

蔡徐坤伸出手指，精准的按在朱正廷的乳尖上，轻轻碾压着，就听见朱正廷迷迷糊糊地惊呼了一声，双手紧抓着床单。

 

“遥控器呢？”

 

“没有吗？我记得藏在这里的呢？”

 

 

蔡徐坤故作无辜，手伸进朱正廷的内衣里面，之间划过乳晕，故意骚弄着朱正廷的敏感点，却又不给朱正廷来个痛快，娇人儿被逼得红了眼角，一拳锤在蔡徐坤的胸膛上，却被蔡徐坤抓住了手覆盖在自己的性器上轻轻摩擦着。

 

“嗯……”

 

“坤……你…嗯你什么时候拿走的……”

 

“傻宝贝，就放在你的屁股后面我能没看见？”

 

朱正廷害羞的将脸别到一边去不看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也不恼，笑着看着装鸵鸟的某人，吻了吻朱正廷的腺体，那浓郁的蜜桃果茶就钻到了鼻腔里，甜的蔡徐坤有些头晕，伸出舌尖舔弄着那块地方，甜爽的蜜桃立刻在口腔里蔓延。

 

 

“宝贝好甜。”

 

朱正廷被舔的到处闪躲着，而情趣内衣的遥控器又被蔡徐坤掌握在手里，一会调大一会调小，朱正廷被刺激的前头喷出一些白浊，后穴快要将假根淹没。

 

“呜……坤……”

 

“老公……轻点……”

 

为了不让朱正廷觉得难受，蔡徐坤从朱正廷身上起来，抬起朱正廷光滑细腻的大腿，在大腿内侧种着草莓。朱正廷轻声呜咽着，胸前有蔡徐坤的遥控器在控制，下身又有蔡徐坤的嘴唇在作祟，朱正廷晕乎乎的，嘴里吐出的话语不经过头脑。

 

 

“啊……哥哥弄的我好爽……嗯……”

 

“别咬……疼嗯……”

 

“好爽……哥哥继续啊……呜呜……”

 

蔡徐坤皱了皱眉头，轻轻拍了拍朱正廷的臀部，在朱正廷的大腿内侧重重咬了一下，便放下了丰满的大腿，勾住朱正廷的蕾丝内裤边，轻轻一扯，便看见了朱正廷诱人的胯骨。胯骨上有一个纹身，是一片大大的羽毛，在以前情事的时候，蔡徐坤总喜欢摩擦着朱正廷的那处，而那处又是朱正廷敏感点，所以蔡徐坤总是想到在以前纹身的时候，那个纹身师在朱正廷这里摸来摸去就觉得很气，不禁手上用了点力。

 

“唔……疼……”

 

朱正廷人娇，轻轻碰一下就会出现红印子，蔡徐坤平时也不舍得多弄他，但是在情事这方面上，两人一旦情到深处，这些自然就变成了情趣。

 

 

将内裤轻轻扯下，就看见了和后穴接连着的假根，那根假根会朱正廷的肠液浸湿的泥泞不堪，从朱正廷的后穴里抽出时还可以听见“啵”的一声。

 

 

“啧？这么欲求不满？”

 

“操我……”

 

“别急宝贝。”

 

蔡徐坤不敢太大动作，怕碰着磕着朱正廷的肚子，虽然朱正廷的肚子不算太大，但是总归还是有点大小的，这一损失，他不知道该心疼成什么样子。蔡徐坤将朱正廷轻轻从床上拉起来，他的后穴已经足够湿润，他俨然不用再润滑一次，不然就显得多此一举了。

 

 

“贝贝坐好。”

 

“累……嗯……”

 

“等会就不累了，乖。”

 

 

扯谎蔡徐坤果真是一套一套的，但是朱正廷也没管他，哼哼着坐正。胸前还受着情趣内衣的折磨，奶汁留个不听，蔡徐坤怕这个内衣遮住美好风光，将它解开随意一丢，舔舐着朱正廷的胸膛。胸前都是奶渍，轻轻一舔便在嘴里绽开了烟花，蔡徐坤忍不住用舌尖勾起一颗放进嘴里，使劲吸着，像是要把朱正廷的奶水吸干。

 

 

“呜呜呜……轻…轻点……”

 

“啊！……嗯……”

 

“哥哥……呃啊……别弄……”

 

朱正廷头晕晕的，胸前是蔡徐坤的那颗大脑袋，自己被他圈在怀里，明明紧紧贴在一起，他却一点也没有感觉到疼痛，反而舒适的很。蔡徐坤允吸在奶水，又换了另一颗在嘴里蹂躏，被蔡徐坤蹂躏过的乳头红肿无比，上面还残留了一滴奶液。

 

“别……别吸了……”

 

“我真羡慕我们的宝宝。”

 

“啊？”

 

“以后这就不是我自己的了。”

 

 

“真是！”

 

 

朱正廷羞得打了一下蔡徐坤，但是还没撤回手来就被蔡徐坤抓住，听着蔡徐坤的话跪趴在床上。

 

 

“我要忍不住了。”

 

“蔡哥哥～来嘛～”

 

朱正廷扭了扭腰，他等这一刻已经很久了，对着蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，为了让他进来可谓是浑身解数了。但是，即使朱正廷不说，只是一个眼神，蔡徐坤都会欲罢不能。

 

“嗯，朱贝贝。”

 

蔡徐坤解开裤腰带，又将上衣随意的扯开扣子然后褪掉，露出精壮的上身，裤子也褪去随意的扔在地上，隔着内裤也能看出那巨物的大小。朱正廷脸红了红，跪趴着转过头去不敢再看蔡徐坤。

 

 

“怎么？脸红了？”

 

“嗯……”

 

“呵。”

 

蔡徐坤轻笑一声，将内裤褪去，露出那大小可观的巨物扶住柱身抵在朱正廷的后穴口前。

 

“我要进去了，抓好。”

 

“蔡哥哥……快进来……”

 

蔡徐坤对这个称呼一点抵抗力都没有，他将粗壮的性器一捅到底，顶的朱正廷都瞪大了眼睛没法说出话来。即使那根假根再怎么大，也没有蔡徐坤的巨大和炙热。蔡徐坤爽到头皮发麻，他们两个已经有些时日没有进行感情增进了，这一次的情事让两人的身体达到了一个新的高度契合。

 

 

“呜呜……好胀……”

 

 

蔡徐坤不说话，温柔的亲吻着朱正廷的脸颊耳朵和嘴唇，双手捏着朱正廷胸前的两团不算太大的柔软慢慢按压着，奶水从指缝间溢出来，慢慢滴落在床单上，蔡徐坤不忍浪费，将奶水抹在朱正廷光滑的后背上，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着。朱正廷有些颤抖，而蔡徐坤也感觉到了朱正廷的不安，释放出自己的信息素伏特加安慰着朱正廷。

 

朱正廷每次一闻到这个味道就醉醺醺的，浑身也变得软绵绵的，任由着蔡徐坤随意操弄。忍了许久的男人精力总是充沛的不行，一边护着朱正廷的肚子一遍操弄着他，一个姿势坚持了很久，也不见蔡徐坤射，朱正廷有些着急，收紧了后穴夹了一下蔡徐坤的巨物，蔡徐坤“嘶”了一声，一巴掌拍在朱正廷的臀部。

 

 

“放松点。”

 

“我……啊……嗯……好累……唔……”

 

蔡徐坤不理他，仍然在后穴里随意顶弄，随后再揉了揉朱正廷的胸，刺激的朱正廷射了出来，因为射精而收紧的后穴又夹紧了蔡徐坤的巨根，蔡徐坤本就在射精关头，又被朱正廷这一夹，险些失了尊严，又按着朱正廷抽插了百下才肯将子孙后代射进朱正廷的生殖器里面。

 

 

“唔……你怎么射进去了！”

 

“争取两年抱一个，三年抱俩。”

 

“滚，流氓。”

 

然后，朱正廷就被流氓抱去洗澡了。

 

 

END.

 

写的有些乱，给大家鞠个躬。


End file.
